EM PAZ
by Lia Adam
Summary: Shun está confuso e chateado. Mas há uma pessoa disposta a ajudar o cavaleiro. ONE SHOT.


Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Toei Animation etc. A música "Peace" é de Jimmy Cliff.

Obrigada à June Briefs por betar esse texto e por ter tido a feliz idéia de sugerir essa música para umfic com o Shun.

**Em paz**

– Faz tanto tempo, não é?

– Muito.

– Achei que nunca mais fosse te encontrar.

– Achou que eu poderia ter sucumbido a algum inimigo?

– Talvez...

Ele fitou a garota ao lado, incrédulo. Perguntara aquilo por crer que a questão conduziria a outra resposta. Porque ele necessitava de uma massagem, ainda que leve, na auto-estima, que andava decaída desde a batalha mais recente.

Mas nem sempre as pessoas dizem aquilo que queremos ouvir.

– Surpreso, não é?

Ela o conhecia perfeitamente. Talvez somente seu _niisan_ tivesse tanta facilidade em ver o que se passava dentro dele. Se bem que, ultimamente, desvendá-lo era uma tarefa deveras fácil.

"Os olhos são as janelas da alma", o mestre Albion costumava dizer. E dizia que nenhum outro pupilo carregava tanta esperança nos olhos, da cor até o brilho intenso.

Mas seus olhos haviam se tornado tristes. E agora fitavam a companheira com um quê de desapontamento.

– Não entenda mal. Não falo de cavaleiros, demônios, anjos ou coisa parecida.

– Então, quem ou o quê teria me derrotado?

– Ainda não aconteceu. A luta não terminou. Mas nesse passo você pode perdê-la.

Ele olhou a garota como se ela houvesse acabado de falar um dialeto extinto. Ficou em silêncio, esperando uma explicação.

– Shun... O que passa com você quando está lutando?

Os olhos verdes brilharam. Mas continuavam tristes, e seu brilho era embaçado.

– Certa vez – a voz era baixinha, quase um sussurro –, quando eu e meu _niisan _éramos crianças ainda, eu encontrei uma fotografia da Terra...

Naquele instante, ele pareceu rever a cena. Deveria ter uns seis anos. Seu irmão era já um rapazinho (1). Estavam na igreja do orfanato Filhos das Estrelas, à espera do padre que lhes ministraria o catecismo. Enquanto o sacerdote não chegava, Shun distraía-se olhando um livro de Ciências que Ikki acabara de pegar na biblioteca.

– _Niisan_, o que é isso? (2)

– Essa é uma foto da Terra vista do espaço, Shun.

– É a Terra? Como ela é linda! Engraçado... Nesta foto não aparecem fronteiras como a gente vê no mapa. Então por que acontecem tantas guerras? Por que os povos não se entendem melhor? Não vejo qualquer fronteira entre os homens...

Ikki fitou o irmãozinho com pesar. Sentia-se mal quando não podia responder os questionamentos de Shun. E indagações desse naipe, então... Era bem provável que ninguém tivesse as respostas para elas.

– O padre disse que muitas pessoas morreram na guerra, e muitos filhos perderam seus pais – Shun continuou. – Desse jeito, vai ter mais um monte de órfãos como a gente nos orfanatos, sem conhecer os pais... É tão triste! Eu adoraria defender a paz, Ikki. Assim, haveria menos crianças como nós. Isso seria ótimo, né? Hein, Ikki? (3)

Ikki sentiu os olhos úmidos. Correu até o irmãozinho, que a essa altura encontrava-se à janela, olhando as estrelas, como se buscasse uma resposta do alto. Estava tão absorto em suas reflexões que assustou-se quando sentiu o abraço forte do irmão.

– Shun... Tão pequenino e já tão preocupado com essas coisas... Meu irmãozinho, perdoe-me, mas não tenho a resposta para essa pergunta!

Tomou fôlego e fitou os olhos inocentes de Shun.

– Mas talvez um dia a vida te dê a resposta. E esse coraçãozinho puro guiará você. Você é tão bom, maninho! Por isso eu acredito em você, e acredito que vai realizar seu sonho.

Os lábios infantis se curvaram em um sorriso amplo e confiante, diferente do que Shun esboçava agora. June identificou no meio-sorriso do jovem cavaleiro um quê de saudade, aquela que se sente dos tempos em que tudo parecia tão fácil. E ela sentiu os olhos marejarem, ao término do relato."Zeus, esse garoto é único! Tão criança já se preocupava com essas coisas...", pensou, emocionada.

– Desde esse dia – Shun prosseguiu, após uma breve pausa – me pergunto o que eu poderia fazer para tornar esse mundo melhor.

**How is there going to be peace when there is no justice  
Someone is taking more than their share  
Of the bounties of this land and that's not fair  
So little people got more than they need  
While there's so many hungry in the world to feed **

_Como haverá paz quando não existe justiça  
Alguém está pensando mais do que eles compartilham ...  
__Da generosidade dessa terra, e isso não é justo  
Tão poucas pessoas têm mais do que precisam  
Enquanto existe tantas bocas famintas no mundo. para alimentar _

**How is there going to be peace when there is no justice  
Someone is taking my share  
And they just don't give a darm  
No they don't care  
So you just might as well face it  
Cause there ain't no other way to erase it  
**

**_Como haverá paz quando não existe justiça  
Alguém está pegando minha parte  
E eles nem ligam  
Não ... eles não se importam  
Então você apenas deve encarar bem isto  
Pois não existe outro modo de apagar isto _**

Uma pequena lágrima correu pelo rosto da amazona. "Pobrezinho... Certamente não imaginava ao que teria de se submeter para conseguir o que tanto almejava!". Apagou o rastro da lágrima rapidamente, enquanto Shun mantinha os olhos direcionados ao horizonte, pois não queria que ele a visse chorar. "Vamos, June... Ele precisava de consolo, você tem que passar força para ele", monologou mentalmente.

– Então – o jovem prosseguiu, sob o olhar atento da amazona – me tornei cavaleiro e assumi essa missão de cuidar da Terra. Você sabe que eu nunca assimilei bem a idéia de ter que lutar, mas eu me agarrei a tudo que pudesse me manter firme. Seu apoio, a paciência do mestre Albion, o sonho de rever meu _niisan_... E a oportunidade de poder fazer algo para evitar tanta desgraça. Mas eu tenho que confessar que às vezes penso se esse sacrifício vale a pena.

– Como assim?

– June, para cada problema que surge temos que matar uma, duas, três, sei lá quantas pessoas... Já matei pessoas inocentes! Guerreiros que não lutavam contra nós por maldade, mas por acharem que estavam do lado certo, porque não conheceram a verdade... Essas mortes pesam muito na minha consciência! Eu sei que não posso mais sair dessa, sou um cavaleiro e como tal devo seguir na minha missão. E eu quero proteger esse mundo, June! Eu quero proteger Atena, porque eu quero ver um mundo melhor... Eu tenho medo que a Terra se acabe nas mãos de um deus qualquer! Mas...

Ele baixou a cabeça, deixando que a franja farta lhe cobrisse os olhos.

– Dói, não é? – June indagou.

­Shun suspirou, um suspiro difícil, de quem de fato sente dor. Encolheu as pernas e abraçou-as, sem se importar com o fato de estarem repletas de areia. Ergueu o rosto lentamente e finalmente encarou June.

– Sim... Mais ainda agora.

À frase pronunciada com voz trêmula, seguiu-se mais um suspiro.

– Eu sempre ficava arrasado depois das batalhas. Mas conversava com meus amigos e meu _niisan _e acabava me sentindo melhor. Só que agora... Agora é diferente. É pior. É como tivesse ficado aqui – bateu levemente no peito – um resto da amargura que eu sentia naquele espírito intruso... No espírito de Hades. Como se todos os sentimentos que eu experimentei nas batalhas anteriores tivessem retornado na última luta! Ah, June... O Inferno é o que há de pior para se ver. Lá você experimenta todas as suas angústias, todos os seus medos, _tudo _de ruim que você carrega aflora de uma forma terrível! E você vê todos aqueles espíritos sofrendo... Zeus sabe o esforço que eu fiz para não sucumbir a essas visões... E principalmente ao fato de ter sido hospedeiro do deus do Inferno! Isso tem me tirado a paz.

– Eu sabia... Para lutar pela paz no mundo, você tem renunciado à sua paz interior. – June concluiu.

Uma lágrima desmanchou-se na areia fina da praia. Shun escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e encolheu-se ainda mais. Sentia frio. Não era tanto pela friagem vinda do mar; era o coração que estava gélido, carente de calor humano... E daquela esperança que, outrora flamejante, agora assemelhava-se a uma mísera fagulha, que o vento sopra para longe e faz mirrar.

Mas logo sentiu-se envolvido por dois braços cálidos... E um cosmo ardente. Achegou-se a June e apertou-a com força involuntária.

– Chore, querido. Chore até não poder mais.

E ele chorou todas as lágrimas que ainda permaneciam retidas. Tinham um quê de ravia, mais um quê de tristeza, outro quê de dúvida... Eram feitas de pura dor.

Mas o afago de June tinha um efeito anestésico. Os dedos finos da amazona mergulharam nos cabelos do rapaz, numa carícia despretensiosa que o fez sentir-se dormente e relaxar. O choro quase convulsivo cessou e Shun finalmente reuniu forças para um último desabafo.

– Eu... Eu queria reencontrar essa paz, June.

– Olhe para mim.

E moveu a mão até a nuca de Shun, pois percebeu o quanto ele gostara daquele carinho. O jovem fechou os olhos.

– Desculpe. Assim é impossível manter os olhos abertos.

As risadas transpassaram a nuvem de tristeza que se formara ali. O ventou levou ambas, juntas, para longe. Mas os cristais do riso sobressaíam.

– Meu anjo... – June falou, com voz suave. – Escute. Não sei bem como lidar com seu problema. É verdade que sempre estive ao seu lado na ilha e ajudei você a superar muitas dificuldades, mas... Agora é diferente. Antes era saudade e de saudade eu entendo. Você também se sentia confuso com essa obrigação de aprender a lutar, mas sempre me procurava e se abria comigo, e isso me fez entender seu sofrimento e pensar na melhor maneira de confortar e incentivar você. Mas agora é mais difícil. Você sente _pesar_, tanto que às vezes acho que não reconheço mais você. Você está amargo, Shun. Reconheço que não sei direito como agir. Mesmo assim...

**And I will give my heart so true  
And I will give my love for you  
**

_**E eu darei meu coração tão verdadeiro  
E eu darei meu amor a você**_

­Entrelaçou os dedos nos dele.

– Quero ajudar você. Quero entender o que você sente e pensar numa maneira de amenizar seu sofrimento. Mesmo que eu corra o risco de cometer equívocos, eu quero tentar. Eu _preciso _tentar. Eu vou dar o máximo de mim nessa missão, porque eu quero voltar a ouvir seu riso, quero sentir você mais leve... E em paz. Nem que só por uns instantes.

E ela estendeu os braços, num convite mudo a mais um abraço. Shun deixou-se acalentar novamente, como quando retornou ao Japão com a armadura de Andrômeda. Tivera tanto medo de nunca mais sentir aquele abraço!

Mas ela estava ao seu lado novamente. Protetora, afável, carinhosa... Ela, que tinha sempre a palavra e os gestos certos, na hora certa; que viera de tão longe por medo de perdê-lo para a batalha no Santuário; que após a tentativa frustrada de detê-lo retornou ao que restara da ilha de Andrômeda, por medo de ver o cadáver de Shun adentrar a mansão Kido; que se arrependeu disso e, ao voltar a Tóquio, encontrou o jovem quase morto, em um leito de hospital... Mas apostou em sua força e assim auxiliou na sua recuperação.

E ela permaneceria ali. A mulher com quem Shun partilhara medos, lágrimas, sorrisos, conquistas... A mulher com quem dividira todas as suas experiências, frustradas ou bem-sucedidas. A mulher com quem contara em todos os momentos, desde os cruciais, como os treinos árduos, até os poéticos, como a contemplação do pôr-do-sol na praia, um dos raros momentos em que era possível encontrar alguma beleza na ilha de Andrômeda. Algo tão simples, que lhe fazia extremamente bem.

– Então, Shun... Vejo que ainda gosta de sentar à beira-mar para ver o pôr-de-sol.

Ele riu novamente. Riu um riso maroto, de quem calcula o que está por ser dito.

– Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Estreitaram o abraço. Deixaram-se ficar assim por muito tempo, vendo o sol morrer sobre o mar. Na face de June, o enlevo e o bem-estar por se sentir útil à pessoa que mais amava. No coração de Shun, uma sensação aconchegante, tranqüilizadora, boa.

Sorriu.

Estava em paz.

**Fim  
**

**(1) **Como não engulo o fato de oficialmente Ikki ter apenas dois anos a mais que Shun, tomei a liberdade de fazê-lo mais velho.

**(2) **A conversa entre Shun e Ikki, até a frase assinalada com o **(3) **foi retirada do mangá 20. Fiz algumas adaptações na cena em si e descrevi ao meu modo as reações de Ikki e Shun, mas o diálogo é exatamente esse.


End file.
